


Once Upon a Twitter

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Crack, Detroit Tigers, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Multimedia, Social Media, Tampa Bay Rays, Twitter, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Justin actually had a twitter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of dumb. [**sheep_mambo**](http://sheep_mambo.livejournal.com/) asked for _Verlander/Longoria - if Justin actually had a twitter._
> 
> Obviously, this bit of ridiculousness happened well before Verlander joined Twitter. He's way more literate IRL than I made him seem.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

  


**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
